Diskussion:Filme Movies Films
Bild:Vorlage.png Eine Liste der Filme, die noch nicht eingearbeitet sind (Filme mit lesbischer Thematik (wenn bekannt) bitte aus der Liste entfernen): :Bild:Vorlage.png A list of the films, which are not yet inserted (can still contain films with lesbian topic - please remove those (if known) from the list): :Bild:Vorlage.png Une liste des films, qui ne sont pas encore insérés (peut immobile contenir des films avec la matière lesbienne - enlever svp (si connu) ceci de la liste): B * B. Monkey, UK/Italy/US (1998) * Basic Instinct, US (1992) * Be With Me, Singapore (2005) * Beautiful Boxer, Thailand (2003) * Beau travail (Good Work), France (1999) * Before Night Falls, US (2000) * Being John Malkovich, US (1999) * Below the Belt, Canada (short, 1999) * Ben-Hur, US (1959) * Bent, US (1997) * Bent out of Shape (short), Ireland (1995) * Big Eden, US (2000) * Billy Elliot, UK (2000) * Billy's Hollywood Screen Kiss, US (1998) * The Birdcage, US (1996) * Bishonen, Hong Kong (1998) * Blue, Japan (2001) * Blue Gate Crossing, Taiwan (2002) * Bombay Boys, India (1998) * Boogie Nights, US (1997) * Boondock Saints, US (1999) * Born in Flames, US (1983) * Borstal Boy, UK/Ireland (2000) * The Boys In The Band, US (1970) * Boys in the Sand, US (1971) * The Boys of San Francisco, US (1980) * Boys on the Side, US (1995) * Breakfast on Pluto, UK (2005) * Broken Hearts Club, US (2000) * Brother to Brother, US (2004) * Die Büchse der Pandora (Pandora's Box), Germany (1929) * Buffering, Hong Kong (2003) * Bugis Street, Singapore (1995) * Bully, US (2001) * Butch Camp, US (1996) * Butterfly Kiss, UK (1995) * By Hook or by Crook, US (2001) C * Cabaret, US (1972) * Cachorro (Bear Cub), Spain (2004) * La Cage aux Folles (Birds of a Feather), France (1978) * Caligula, US (1979) * Caged, US (1950) * Camp, US (2003) * Capote, Canada/USA (2005) * Carandiru, Brazil/Argentina (2003) * Caravaggio, UK (1986) * Carmelita Tropicana, US (1993) * Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, US (1958) * Un Chant d'Amour (A Song of Love (US))-Short, France (1950) * Chelsea Girls, US (1967) * Chicken, Ireland (2001) * Chicken Tikka Masala, UK (2005) * The Children's Hour, US (1961) * Chinese Characters, US (1986) * A Chorus Line, US (1985) * Chuck & Buck, US (2000) * Circuit, US (2001) * Citizens of Perpetual Indulgence, US (2000) * Claire, US (2001) * Claire of the Moon, US (1993) * The Closet, France (2001) * The Cockettes, US (2002) * Come Back to the Five and Dime, Jimmy Dean, Jimmy Dean, US (1982) * Coming Out, East Germany (1989) * La Confusion des Genres (Confusion of Genders), France (2000) * Connie and Carla, US (2004) * Copycat, US (1995) * Cowboys & Angels, Ireland/UK (2003) * The Cradle Will Rock, US (1999) * Cruising, US (1980) * Cruel Intentions, US (1999) * The Crying Game, UK (1992) D * Dahmer (2002) * Dakan, Guinea/France (1997) * Dangerous Living: Coming Out in the Developing World, US (2005) * David Searching, US (1997) * D.E.B.S., US (2004) * Deathtrap, US (1982) * The Deep End, US (2001) * Defying Gravity, US (1997) * De-Lovely, US (2004) * Desert Hearts, US (1985) * Desperate Remedies, New Zealand (1993) * The Detective, US (1968) * Dickson Experimental Sound Film, US (1895) * Die, Mommie, Die!, US (2003) * Different For Girls, UK (1996) * El Diputado (The Deputy), Spain (1978) * Dog Day Afternoon, US (1975) * Doña Herlinda y su hijo (Dona Herlinda and Her Son), México (1985) * The Doom Generation, US (1995) * Dorian Blues, US (2004) * The Dresser, UK (1983) * Drôle de Félix (The Adventures of Felix (US)), France (2000) * Du er ikke alene (You Are Not Alone), Denmark (1978) * The Dying Gaul, US (2005) E * Eban and Charley, US (2000) * Edge of Seventeen, US (1998) * Edward II, UK (1991) * Ed Wood US (1994) * Der Einstein des Sex (The Einstein of Sex: Life and Work of Dr. M. Hirschfeld), Germany (1999) * Elephant, US (2003) * Elle ou lui (Sexy Dancing), France (1999) * En malas compañías (Doors Cut Down), (short-Boys Briefs 2) Spain (2000) * Enter the Phoenix, HK (2004) * Entre Nous, France (1983) * Ethan Mao, US (2004) * The Everlasting Secret Family, Australia (1988) * Everyone, Canada (2004) F * Fame, US (1980) * The Family Stone, US (2005) * Far From Heaven, US (2003) * Farewell My Concubine, China (1993) * Fast Trip, Long Drop, US (1993) * Le Fate Ignoranti (His Secret Life), Italy (2001) * Female Trouble, US (1974) * Finding North, US (1998) * FAQs, US (2005) * Fingersmith, UK (2005) * Fire, India/Canada (1996) * Fireworks, US (1947) * Fixing Frank, US (2002) * Flaming Ears, Austria (1992) * Flawless, US (1999) * Flesh, US (1968) * Flirt, US/Germany/Japan (1995) * A Florida Enchantment, US (1914) * Food of Love, Germany/Spain (2002) * Forever Fever, Singapore * Four Weddings and a Funeral, UK, (1994) * The Fox, US (1967) * Fresa y Chocolate (Strawberry and Chocolate), Cuba/Mexico/Spain (1994) * Fried Green Tomatoes, US, (1991) * A Friend of Dorothy, US (1994) * Friends & Family, US (2001) * The Fruit Machine (Wonderland), UK (1988) * The Full Monty, UK (1997) G * Garçon stupide, France/Switzerland (2004) * Gates to Paradise, UK/Yugoslavia (1968) * The Gay Deceivers, US (1969) * Gay USA (1978) * Gayniggers from Outer Space, Denmark (1992) * Gazon Maudit (French Twist (US)), France (1995) * Geschlecht in Fesseln - Die Sexualnot der Gefangenen (Sex in Chains), Germany (1928) * Gesetze der Liebe (The Laws of Love), Germany (1927) * Get Your Stuff, US (2000) * The Girl, US (2000) * Gods and Monsters, US (1998) * Go Fish, US (1994) * Goldfish Memory, Ireland (2003) * Gosford Park, UK/USA/Germany/Italy (2001) * Gouttes d'eau sur pierres brûlantes (Water Drops On Burning Rocks), France (2000) * The Graffiti Artist, US (2004) * Green Plaid Shirt, US (1997) * Grief, US (1993) * Gypsy 83, US (2001) H * Hable con Ella (Talk to Her), Spain (2000) * Hamam (Steam: The Turkish Bath), Italy/Turkey/Spain (1997) * The Hanging Garden, UK/Canada (1997) * Happy Endings, US (2005) * Happy, Texas, USA (1999) * Hard, USA (1999) * Hatachi no binetsu (A Touch of Fever), Japan (1993) * The Haunting, UK (1963) * Heavenly Creatures, UK/Germany/New Zealand (1994) * Hedwig and the Angry Inch, US (2001) * Hellbent, US 2004 * Henry & June, US (1990) * Hit and Runway, US (1999) * Hold You Tight, Hong Kong (1997) * Hollow Reed, UK/Germany/Spain (1996) * L'Homme blessé (The Wounded Man), France (1983) * The Hotel New Hampshire, US (1984) * The Hours, US (2002) * The Hours and Times, US (1992) * Hudie (Butterfly), Hong Kong (2002) * The Hunger, UK (1983) * Hush, Japan (2001) * Hustler White, Canada (1996) I * I Am Not What You Want, Hong Kong (2001) * I Love You Baby, Spain (2001) * I Think I Do, US (1997) * I'm the One That I Want, US (2000) * Imaginary Heroes, US (2004) * Imagine Me and You, UK (2005) * In & Out, US (1997) * In the Gloaming, US * The Incredibly True Adventure of Two Girls in Love, US (1995) * Interviews with My Next Girlfriend, Canada (short, 2002) * Issues 101, US (2002) * It's In the Water, US (1997) * It's My Party, US (1996) * I've Heard the Mermaids Singing, Canada (1987) J * Jeffrey, US (1995) * Je, Tu, Il, Elle (I, You, She, He), France/Belgium (1974) * JFK, US (1991) * Jin nian xia tian (Fish and Elephant), China (2001) * johns, US (1996) * Julie Johnson, US (2001) * Der junge Törless (Young Törless), West Germany/France (1966) * Juste une question d'amour (Just A Question Of Love), France (2000) K * Keep Not Silent, Israel (2004) * The Killing of Sister George, UK (1964) * Kinsey, US (2004) * Kiss Me, Guido, US (1997) * Kiss of the Spider Woman, US (1985) * Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, US (2005) * Kleine Freiheit (A Little Bit of Freedom), Germany (2003) * Km. 0, Spain, (2000) * Die Konsequenz (The Consequence), West Germany (1977) L * Lan yu, Hong Kong/China (2001) * Lapsia ja aikuisia - Kuinka niitä tehdään? (Producing Adults), Finland/Sweden (2004) * Last Exit to Brooklyn, US/UK/West Germany (1989) * Lawrence of Arabia, UK (1962) * The Leather Boys, UK (1964) * La Ley Del Deseo (The Law Of Desire), Spain (1987) * Leaving Metropolis,Canada (2002) * Lianna, US (1983) * L.I.E., US (2001) * Lie Down With Dogs, US (1995) * Like It Is, UK (1998) * Lilies, Canada (1995) * The Lion in Winter, UK (1968) * Lisístrata, Spain (2002) * The Living End, US (1992) * Loggerheads, US (2005) * Lonesome Cowboys, US (1968) * Longtime Companion, US (1990) * Looking For Langston, UK (1989) * Losing Chase, US (1996) * Love and Death on Long Island, US (1997) * Love! Valour! Compassion!, US (1997) * Love and Other Catastrophes, Australia (1996) * Love Is the Devil, UK/France/Japan (1998) * Loving Annabelle, US (2006) * A Low Down Dirty Shame, US (1994) * Ludwig, France/Italy/West Germany (1972) * Luster, US (2002) M * Ma Vie en Rose (My Life in Pink (US)), France/Belgium/UK (1997) * Ma vraie vie à Rouen (My Life on Ice), France (2002) * Macho Dancer, Philippines (1988) * Mädchen in Uniform, Germany (1931) * Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior, Australia (1982) * Making Love, US (1982) * La Mala educación (Bad Education), Spain (2004) * The Maltese Falcon, US (1931) * The Maltese Falcon, US (1941) * Mandragora, Czech Republic (1997) * Mannequin, US (1987) * Mannequin: On the Move, US (1991) * Maurice, UK (1987) * Mauvaise conduite (Improper Conduct), France (1984) * Mean Girls, US (2004) * La Meilleure façon de marcher (The Best Way to Walk), France (1976) * Menage, France (French title Tenue de soiree) (1986) 1 * Merci Docteur Rey, France/US (2002) * Mercy, US (1999) * Mikaël (Michael), Germany (1924) * Midnight Cowboy, US (1969) * Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil, US (1997) * Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous, US (2005) * The Monkey's Mask, Australia/Canada/France/Italy/Japan (2000) * Monster, US (2003) * Morte a Venezia (Death in Venice), Italy/France (1971) * The Mostly Unfabulous Social Life of Ethan Green (2005) * The Mudge Boy, US (2003) * Mulholland Dr., US (2001) * The Music Lovers, UK (1970) * My Beautiful Laundrette, UK (1985) * My Brother Nikhil, India (2005) * My Night with Reg, UK (1996) * My Own Private Idaho, US (1991) * My Summer of Love, UK (2004) N * Naked Lunch, Canada/UK/Japan (1991) * Natural Woman, Japan (1994) * Next Stop, Greenwich Village, US (1976) * The Night of the Iguana, US/Mexico (1964) * Nighthawks, UK (1978) * No se lo digas a nadie (Don't Tell Anyone (US)), Peru/Spain (1998) * Nights in Black Leather, US (1973) * No Skin Off My Ass, Canada (1991) * Normal, US (2003) * Norman, Is That You?, US (1976) * Notorious C.H.O., US (2002) * Novembermond (November Moon (US)), West Germany/France (1985) * Los Novios búlgaros (Bulgarian Lovers), Spain (2003) O * Oberst Redl (Colonel Redl), Hungary/Austria/West Germany (1985) * The Object of My Affection, USA (1998) * Okoge (Fag Hag), Japan (1992) * Oi! Warning, Germany (1999) * One Night Stand, US (1997) * The Opposite of Sex, US (1998) * Ordinary Sinners, US (2001) * Orlando, UK (1993) * Other Voices, Other Rooms, US/UK (1995) * Otra Historia de Amor, Argentina (1986) * Olivia (The Pit of Loneliness), France (1951) * Oxygono (Blackmail Boy), Greece (2003) P * Paragraph 175, UK/Germany/US (2000) * Parallel Sons, US (1995) * Paris is Burning, US (1990) * Parting Glances, US (1986) * Partners, US (1982) * Party Monster, US (1998) * Personal Best, US (1982) * Peter's Friends, UK (1992) * Pianese Nunzio, 14 anni a maggio (Sacred Silence (US)), Italy (1996) * Picnic at Hanging Rock, Australia (1975). * The Pink Mirror - Gulabi Aaina, India (2003) * Pink Narcissus, US (1971) * La Pirate (The Pirate), France (1984) * Pixote: A Lei do Mais Fraco (Pixote, the Law of the Weakest), Brazil (1981) * Le Placard (The Closet), France (2000) * Plata Quemada (Burnt Money), France/Spain/Argentina/Uruguay (2000) * Poison, US (1991) * Poison Ivy, US (1993) * Portrait of Jason, US (1967) * Poster Boy, US (2004) * Prick Up Your Ears, UK (1986) * Priest, UK (1994) * Proteus, Canada/South Africa (2003) * P.S. Your Cat Is Dead, US (2002) Q * Queercore: A Punk-u-mentary, Canada (1996) R * Race You to the Bottom, US (2005) * The Raspberry Reich, Germany/Canada (2004) * Rebecca, US (1940) * Rebel Without a Cause, US (1955) * Red Ribbon Blues, US (1996) * Reflections in a Golden Eye, US (1967) * Rent, US (2005) * Rice Rhapsody (Hainan Chicken Rice 海南雞飯), Hong Kong/Singapore (2004) * Rise Above: A Tribe 8 Documentary, US (2003) * Rites of Passage, US (1999) * The Ritz, US (1976) * A River Made to Drown In, US (1997) * Une robe d'été (A Summer Dress), France (1996) * The Rocky Horror Picture Show, UK (1975) * Ronda Nocturna (Night Watch), Argentina/France (2005) * Rope, US (1948) * Les roseaux sauvages (The Wild Reeds), France (1994) * The Rules of Attraction (film) S * Salò o le 120 giornate di Sodoma (Salo), Italy/France (1975) * Saint Jack, US/Singapore (1979) * Saturday Night at the Baths, US (1975) * Saving Face, US (2005) * Scènes de lit, France (1998) * Scenes from the Class Struggle in Beverly Hills, US (1989) * Sebastiane, UK (1979) * Secret Fantasies, AUS (1992) * Secret Places, UK (1984) * Segunda piel (Second Skin), Spain (1999) * The Sergeant, US (1968) * Set It Off, US (1996) * Sex Is..., US (1993) * Sex, Politics & Cocktails (2002) * She's Real, Worse Than Queer UK/US (1997) ??? * Shock to the System, US (2006) * Showgirls, US (1995) * Silkwood, US (1983) * Sitcom, France (1998) * Six Degrees of Separation, US (1993) * Size 'Em Up, US (short, 2001) * Skin and Bone, US (1996) * Sleeping Beauties, US (short, 1999) * Slutty Summer, US (2004) * Some of My Best Friends Are..., US (1971) * Something for Everyone, UK (1970) * Sordid Lives, US (2000) * The Spanish Gardener, UK (1957) * Speedway Junky, US (1999) * Spetters, Netherlands (1980) * Staircase, UK (1969) * Step up and be vocal: Interviews zu Queer Punk und Feminismus in San Francisco, Germany (2001) * Stiff Upper Lips, UK (1998) * Stonewall, UK (1995) * Straight-Jacket, US (2004) * Strangers on a Train, US (1951) * Suddenly, Last Summer, US (1959) * Suffering Man's Charity, US (2006) * Sugar, Canada (2004) * Summer Vacation 1999, Japan (1988) * Sunday Bloody Sunday, UK (1971) * Swoon, US (1992) T * Das Tagebuch einer Verlorenen (Diary of a Lost Girl), Germany (1929) * The Talented Mr. Ripley, US (1999) * Tarnation, US (2003) * A Taste of Honey, UK (1961) * Taxi zum Klo (Taxi to the Toilet), West Germany (1981) * Tenue de soiree, see Menage * Tea and Sympathy, US (1956) * Teorema (Theorum), Italy (1968) * That Boy, US (1974) * That Man: Peter Berlin, US (2005) * Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her, USA (2000) * Thirteen, US/UK (2003) * Three of Hearts US (1993) * The Times of Harvey Milk, USA (1984) * Times Square, USA (1980) * Tipping the Velvet, UK (2002) * To Die For, UK (1994) * Todo sobre mi madre (All About My Mother), Spain/France (1999) * Tongues Untied, US (1990) * To Be or Not to Be, US (1983) * Torch Song Trilogy, US (1988) * Total Eclipse, US (1995) * Totally F***ed Up, US (1993) * Trash, US (1972) * Transamerica, US (2005) * Trembling Before G-d, US (2001) * The Trip, US (2002) * Twist, US (2003) U * Un Chant d'Amour, France (1950) * Unconditional Love, US (2002) * Under One Roof, US (2002) * Under the Tuscan Sun, US/Italy (2003) * The Uninvited, US (1944) * Urbania, US (2000) V * V for Vendetta, US (2005) * Vacationland, US (2006) * Velvet Goldmine, US (1998) * A Very Natural Thing, US (1973) * Victim, UK (1961) * Victor/Victoria, US/UK (1982) * Vingarne (The Wings), Sweden (1916) * La Virgen de Los Sicarios (Our Lady of the Assassins), Spain/France/Colombia (2000) * The Virgin Machine, US (1988) * The Viva Voce Virus, UK (2007) * Voor een verloren soldaat (For a Lost Soldier), Netherlands (1992) W * What's Cooking?, US (2000) * When Love Comes (When Love Comes Along), New Zealand (1998) * When Night is Falling, Canada (1995) * Whole New Thing, Canada (2005) * Wigstock: The Movie, US (1995) * Wild Flowers, UK (1989) * Wild Side, US (1995) * Wild Things, US (1998) * Wild Things 2, US (2004) * Windows, US (1980) * Withnail & I, UK (1987) * Wittgenstein, UK (1993) * Woman on Top, US (2000) * The Women I Love, US (1974) * Women in Revolt, US (1973) * Wonder Boys, US (2000) * Woubi Chebi, France/Ivory Coast (1998) Y * Y tu mamá también (And Your Mother Too), Mexico/US (2001) * Yellow Hair 2, South Korea (2001) * Young Soul Rebels, UK (1991) * Your Friends & Neighbors, US (1998) * The Yo-Yo Gang, Canada (1992) Z * Zero Patience, Canada (1993) * Zorro, The Gay Blade, US (1981)